Easter Eggs (Doom
Easter eggs are direct and indirect references to real-life once popular topics such as: movies, phrases, memes, cliches, games and more. The game parodies some cliche aspects of RPGs but, at the same time, pays homage to some of these real-life concepts in a way. The title of the game itself is quite obviously a parody of Dungeons & Dragons, a theme that is often referenced and made fun of in Doom & Destiny. Other parodied themes range from the Legend of Zelda to the Lord of the Rings series. The themes parodied are often video games or movies that were popular during the 1980s, 1990s and the early 2000s. Here are some of the most obvious easter eggs found in Doom & Destiny: # In chapter I, the quest objective "Find the Red Key" in Benjamin's Cellar is a reference to the Doom game, in which transtions were unlocked with special colored keys. # Each of the main quest's chapter titles poke fun at famous RPG concepts. Chapter I is called "Dungeons and Lizards", which is a reference to the Dungeon and Dragons. Chapter II "Legendary Legends of Legends" is a reference to the series of games "The Legend of Zelda", and so on. # In I Chapter, the boss' name is a reference to Dungeons & Dragons. # When Chapter II start, the intro text mentions what they need five heroes, such as the Rangers of Power; a reference to the Power Rangers. # "But 4 are ok too, like a Incredible Ninja Mutants" (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles). # Location The Zelda Forest in Chapter III is a reference The Legend of Zelda. #The location "Zelda Forest" itself is very similar to the upper world of the game of the same name, and the old man in the cave even repeats the phrase from the first part of "The Legend of Zelda" and also sits between the sources of fire. #The game has a location, Zelda Forest, in which the Heroes meet the protagonist of a series of games, Link, who leaves the forest and reports that he was mistaken by the princess. At this location, there is mention of currencies from the Legend of Zelda game series: rupees, emeralds, sapphires and rubies. #The Desert of Mystery was the name of the a location in The Legend of Zelda game. #The name of the King of Castle Town - MacGuffin - reference to some 'subject' around which is twisted story-line. It all starts when the King gives out a quest... #In the Museum of Outstanding Warriors in Castle Town, the heroes meet the "Hey Team", a reference to a popular TV series, The "A-Team". #There, at the entrance, stands the Hey Team van. The same GMC van was present in the movie Team A. #The boss' name in Chapter III, Orcus, is a famous demon-lord in Roman mythology and in Dungeons and Dragons. #In IV Chapter in Death Mountain after the Dwarven Brewery, the heroes meet an old man on the bridge. He repeats "You shall not pass!". This is a reference to the series "Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring"; a famous sentence mentionned by the character Gandalf. #In Chapter III, you need to find the four magic rings. The four heroes are sent to meet the elves by going through Death Mountain with Judah as their guide. This part of the quest is called "Find the Rings of Power". The premise of this storyline is similar to the plot of the Lord of the Rings (LOTR) series. #There, after the Brewery , you have to fight with the boss - Demonic Villain, and the scene itself is sent to the character of the film "Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring" - Balrog. #In Orcus Lair (III Chapter), the heroes need a key, the Bi Force, from two semi-circular parts, this is a reference to the the Tri -Force in the Legend of Zelda game, which consists of a three triangles. #WAt the beginning of Chapter IV, the heroes are escorted to Death Mountain by an odd character named Judah. He later betrays them in exchange for 120 silver coins (30 coins for each hero). The name of the character and his actions is a reference to the biblical figure of Judas, who betrayed Jesus Christ near his final days. #In Chapter V, in the initial intro, Mike prays to his deity - the Flying Spaghetti Monster - for salvation. The Flying Spaghetti Monster is a deity of Pastafarianism, which is a real-life spoof religion. #St. Moriatz Village really exists. It's a resort town - St. Moritz in Switzerland. #Mr. Marsh Mellon (boss guardian enter in St.Moriaz) - existed as Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (final boss of the Ghost Busters movie). #In the Castle of the Elves in Chapter IV, the Elven Seer, referring to the magic rings, refers to several franchises: "... Great responsibility comes with great power ..." (Spider-Man); Well, the rings themselves - (Lord of the Rings). #In Howard's Flying ship, the heroes meet a plumber by the name of Mario Rossi. This is a parody of the Nintendo Mario game series. #Similarly, Mario Land is a reference to the Mario franchise. Creepers, Castles, the dragons in them, the minions, and of course the treasures are all references to the famous and beloved game. #The main quest in Chapter VI in which you search for the Dragon Orbs may refer to the MMORPG Perfect World (quest for enchant) or Anime - Dragon Ball. #Klaatu Verata Nictu - phrase will read in book from Catacombs. "Klaatu barada nikto" is a phrase originating in the 1951 film ''The Day the Earth Stood Still. ''The humanoid alien protagonist of the film, Klaatu. #During a dialogue with King McGuffin, the heroes try to guess the forbidden name. Mike suggests that it must be something evil, such as #Evil Hank - due to the consonance, it is a reference to "Hulk Evil" from the Hulk movie, where GG, by the way, was called Hank. #The Desert of Sacraments is also related to the game The Legend of Zelda - named after the location of the same name. #Death Mountain is also present in The Legend of Zelda. #Merchants at the Merchants' Tent ridicule cliches of RPG games, which reward is supposed to be for salvation (item or discount on services). No, heroes must provide for themselves. #In the Christmas town on top of Death Mountain, music is played from the Kerbal Space Program. #At the beginning of the chapter ll, when the heroes are in dialogue with the King and the princess complains to her father, Mike says "Well, sorry, princess!" - a phrase that Han Solo told Princess Leia in the movie "Star Wars", which subsequently formed a separate meme. #The village of St. Moriaz is a reference to the real world elite alpine resort village of St. Moritz in Switzerland and to Mount Moria from the legendary Lord of the Rings. #Mr. Marsh Mellon (boss guarding the entrance to the Village of St. Moriaz ) - a reference to Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (the main boss from the first part of the series Ghostbusters) #The last word in the name of the same boss (Mellon) is a reference to the spell spoken by Gandalf at the foot of Moria to open a secret passage. #The Power of Dark Eidous Dark taught by Nigel after the battle with the boss Marsh sends us to the Beetlejuice movie, which required shouting the name of the hero three times for him to appear. #At the beginning of Chapter VI, where the the heroes find themselves in the Bathhouse with beautiful girls and one of them sends them on a flight, the moment resembles the defeat of Team R from the animated animated series Pokemon. #By the way, in the City of Neo Sushi, the sorceress sells pokeball, also known to everyone by m / s Pokemon. #The well in the City of Neo Sushi , transferring to the past (an old woman is still talking about it) is probably a reference to the Inuyasha anime. #The main quest of Chapter VI of Dragon Balls is probably a reference to MMORPG Perfect World (where this item was used for crafting) or the Dragon Ball Z anime series. #Grandpa Sensei, presenting the main quest, is also a reference to the anime Dragon Ball, is an exact copy of the teacher. #The title page thumbnail for Chapter VI, where Grandpa Sensei talks about the explosion and changes with Neo Sushi Island, refers to the game Fallout 2. #The main quest item of the final VII Chapter - The Flow Condenser - is the main component that completed the Time Machine from the movie "Back to the Future". #Secret in Castle City with doors requiring the Elven Key may be a reference to the series of Japanese RPGs Dragon Quest and Final Fantasy. In these RPG games certain rooms would often be unlockable near the very end of the game. #When Johnny uses the Power of Berserker, he shouts out the phrase "FUS MO RA", which is a reference to the The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim game and the cry of the FUS RO DA rookie. #In the Preposterous Tower of Mages, one of its inhabitants says: "I used to be an adventurer too, like you ... But then I was charged with a magic rocket on my knee." This is another reference from The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. #Sometimes monsters (and Nigel), when casting fire spells, shout the phrase "Another fire brick in the wall." Perhaps this is a reference to the Pink Floyd song of the same name - Another Brick In the Wall. #The name of one of the characters is Benjamin . This is a direct reference to the author of the project - Benjamin'a. In the game, he is often called the Game Master. #Accessories found after the battle with the Flying Pasta Monster (Heart Rhythm and Ficus Leaf) - a reference to the development company and creator of the game Doom & Destiny: Heartbit Interactive and Benjamin Ficus. #Red Ninja, the boss from Chapter III, an reference to Santa Claus (Santa Claus) #The reindeer fighting along with the Red Ninja represent the Spirits of Christmas (Past, Present and Future) - a reference to the franchise of the same name and Charles Dickens's novel “Christmas Carol” (A Christmas Carol, 1841) #The girl who gives the side quest "In Search of the Dwarves " during Chapter III is an explicit reference to Snow White and the seven dwarves. #Reaching for a boat is known as "Row Row your Boat". This is a phrase from a popular English-language children's song (Row, row, row your boat.) #For the purchase of the hot air balloon, an achievement called "I Believe I Can Fly" is given. This is a reference to a song by the American R & B singer, R Kelly. #If you call a dog in the throne room of the Castle City, the king will warn that it could explode, which could be a reference to the exploding sheep of Warcraft III. #Francis' Hadouken Reception comes from Street Fighter. #The fresh candle and the candle from lava send us to the series of games The Legend of Zelda, where such candles illuminated rooms in labyrinths. ru:Пасхалки Doom & Destiny Category:Do&De